


The thing about a unicorn's horn

by britishflower



Series: Simon vs the human society [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Impure Unicorn Bram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Aka Bram is a unicorn with a broken horn and Simon is a magical care aid trying to fix it.I blame my shitty art skill for pushing me to write this.





	The thing about a unicorn's horn

Simon knew being a magical creature aid for the school would be weird but meeting a guy a little over your height. He was dark with gentle brown eyes, when he smiled there was a small gap between his two front teeth with Moth on magical or odd about him. Simon smiled at the guy "Hi, you must be Bram? The special case?" He asked.

Bram nodded "Yes," he replied.

Simon held his hand "I'm Simon the magical care aid," he greeted. Bram's eyes glanced down at Simon's hand then back at Simon. The blond withdrew it "Sorry I forgot most magical creatures don't know human customs," he said sheepishly.

Bram blushed a little "Oh that was supposed to be handshake? Sorry I thought you were doing some magic trick," he apologized.

The two laughed and settled down. Simon brushed his hair back "Okay well I didn't see anything odd about your file, nor did it mention what was wrong or what you are," he explained.

Bram flushed a little "Oh, well um it's not easy to explain," he peeped.

Simon smiled "As a human and a magical care aid, I get that a lot so lay it on me," he said.

Bram flushed as he looked at the ground "I'm a unicorn," he replied.

Simon blinked. He stared at Bram but couldn't imagine him being anything but this cute flustered boy in front of him "Come again?" He asked.

Bram looked up "I'm a unicorn, one of the kind that went into hiding," he repeated.

Simon had heard about the unicorn. They were drove into extinction but even the magical world had rumors of a few living as humans. For some reason it didn't make sense "How? Not to be rude if I ask," he said.

Bram smiled "Um, the story was a large herd of unicorns went to hiding, giving up their purity to hide among the most impurest kind. Humans. Our coats turned black because of it, due to our humanity we aren't pure creatures anymore," he explained.

Simon liked down at the file "Oh, well that explains it, so what's wrong?" He asked, giving his pen a quick click as he looked at Bram.

Bram tightened his hands "I um... I broke my horn," he replied.

Simon felt his brwath leave him "You what?" He said.

Bram looked embarrassed "I accidentally broke my horn, I can't be a unicorn without it," he said in a panic.

Simon hissed "Yikes, okay you need to change for me to see how bad it is," he explained.

The unicorn glanced away "Could you turn around? I'm not..." 

Simon turned to face the wall "Alright, do your thing." He heard a weirdly little deflating noise followed by a thump. Simon looked back and saw a tall deerlike thing rising up from the ground with a dark coat and a small broken stub. It's legs were long like spider long and all bent in the weirdest ways. The broken horn stood out with it being pure white to the creature of shadow. How was this a unicorn? "Oh yeah that is definitely broken," he said.

The supposed unicorn whined loudly at him which sounded like a screech but compressed and softer. Bram ducked his head down and nudged Simon with it. He felt all tingling from where the horn poked him. Simon reached for it but Bram pulled his head away, the normal horse mouth peeling back into four petals and making a hiss noise. Simon stared at the nightmarish creature "Do you want help fixing it?" He asked. Bram let his mouth close and dropped his head again. Simon brushed his hand over the horn. He felt the slight trembling under his fingers and noriced one of the stilt legs wavered. Bram jerked his head back and stumbled behind a curtain. Simon watched how the monstrous unicorn changed back into Bram who was bushing and pulling the curtain around him as much as possible. Simon stared him "What's wrong?" He asked.

Bram blushed harder "I need to go," he replied.

Simon couldn't say much as he noticed what was wrong "Are your h-"

Bram blushed as he snatched up his clothes and went back behind the curtain. He dressed quickly and left. Simon took chase.

 

Simon caught him after Bram got cornered by the bathroom stalls "Tell me what's wrong," he said.

Bram blushed harder "You'll laugh," he countered.

Simon frowned "I'm a magical care aid, I won't laugh," he retorted.

Bram covered his face "Our horns are sensitive to magic, it doesn't matter the kind, our instinct causes us to get drunk or aroused," he blurted.

Simon stared "So I guess... That makes you... Horny?" He teased. Bram made another screeching noise in his hands. Simon could help but laugh at the joke a little. He reached out and tapped one of his fingers to Bram's forehead. The unicorn looked up, his eyes blown wide fron the sudden flow of magic. Simon took his hand away "There, you should be relaxed for a bit," he replied.

Bram smiled a lazy grin, it was unusual for Simon to see him so relaxed. He blinked his brown doe eyes "Okay," he said sweetly. Simon helped him up, Bram leaning into him with a soft sigh. Now the blond had a magic drunk unicorn to deal with. Hopefully he could get that horn fixed before the magic wore off.


End file.
